Breathless
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [songfic] Tómame.. tómame.. hasta que ya no pueda respirar... [DarkxKrad][lemon][TRADUCCIÓN]...Zarihueya! xD


**Hi minaaaaa!**! >.o

-sonido de tambores- Ladys & Gentlemen ...LO Q' TODAS (OS) ESPERABAN...

-Sale una Haru con orejas y cola de Zarihueya- **Bienvenidas (os) al especial ZARIHUEYAAA!** .. –se escuchan aplausos.. y una q otra Zarigüeya gimiendo x ahí-

Kelo aclarar q' eta no era el primer fic q' kería ponerles, pero debido a q' no lo encontré.. pues tuve q' buscar otro xD (pero la verdad esq' ambos eran idénticos! Daban miedito T..T.. lo voe a traducir tmb... si lo encuentro xD)

Y siiiiiiiiiiiiii.. ia sé q' debería ser **_"Under the oak tree"_** este fic..pero como q' me dio ganas d traducir este T..T, perdóneme la vida T..T

Sin más q' decir... y sin más tiempo q' hacerles perder.., les sugiero q' se busquen la tina más grande q' tengan xD

DISFRTÚTENLOOOO... ! n-----¬n

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Laura

**Genre:** ?

**Published:** ?

**Updated:** ?

**Original Summary:**

Bah, I don't own the song or the anime. If I did then this would definitely be in it. If anyone wants to archive this :snort: then e-mail me! This is after Satoshi and Daisuke separate from Krad and Dark. I also know it makes no sense because I just felt like writing KradxDark smut XD! Set to 'Breathless' by The Coors. MAJOR OOC-ness will occur!

**Original disclaimer:**

This is **NC-17 **and **yaoi** so if you don't like it don't complain to me that I didn't warn you --;;

- - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - -

- - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - -

"**Breathless" **

by: _Laura_

Go on Go on Leave me breathless

_Come on echo_

"Tú también puedes verlos¿no es así?"

Los hombros del rubio se tensaron drásticamente y se rehusó a moverse, aún con su archí enemigo parado junto a él. En estos momentos la situación actual era más inquietante que el mismo Dark.

"Por supuesto. No estoy ciego"

"Parece divertido¿huh?"

Krad levantó su nariz en señal de repugnancia, "Ciertamente no¿por qué habría de serlo?"

"Te sorprenderías." Dark sonrió una muy maligna sonrisa. Krad sólo se quedo ahí parado, mirando a _su _Satoshi-sama con ese estúpido, torpe Daisuke. Su furia crecía por cada segundo que pasaba, además se encontraba solo en una habitación con Dark lo que empeoraba más las cosas.

"Puede ser absolutamente divertido... si tienes a alguien con quien hacerlo", los brazos de Dark rodearon la cintura de Krad. El rubio, sobresaltado, se retorció, liberándose del abrazo de Dark.

"te odio¿Qué te hace pensar que yo haría _algo_ contigo?"

"Yo no creo que me odies..." el ángel negro dio a Krad una sonrisa despojadora.

Krad tragó difícilmente, "Sí lo hago, ahora déjame solo y ve a robar algo. ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

"¿No quieres sentir el último placer que viene con cada lanzamiento?"

Krad retrocedió un paso, "No"

"¿Qué tal si yo fuera Satoshi? Me desearías entonces... desearías escuchar tu nombre de mis labios, desearías sentirme retorciéndome debajo de ti, pidiéndote que continúes... ¿acaso no desearías eso?"

"…………"

"Daisuke parece estar tratando muy bien a tu Satoshi-sama, al juzgar por los sonidos que está haciendo."

La espalda del ángel chocó contra la pared y fue ahí donde ya no tenía lugar a donde correr. Él habría podido perder fácilmente a Dark... pero algo... acabó evitando que lo hiciera.

Sus ojos vagaron alrededor, tratando de encontrar alguna salida.. pero la única que había, estaba detrás de Dark.

"No es tan malo, prometo ser gentil"

Krad gruñó, "No quiero nada de ti, ve y lleva tus hormonas a otra parte" Este comentario no hizo resistencia en Dark de ninguna manera y antes de que Krad pudiera hacer algo sus labios fueron robados por el ladrón fantasma.

_The daylight's fading slowly  
But time with you is standing still  
I'm waiting for you only  
The slightest touch and I feel weak  
I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide  
And I'm losing the will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it)_

Krad cerró sus ojos firmemente y sus manos golpearon el pecho de Dark, sin embargo este fue más rápido que el ángel y su rodilla encontró el camino entre las piernas de Krad; haciendo que jadeara y dándole la oportunidad a Dark de introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio. Krad empezó a maldecir las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a sentir en su abdomen.

'No', pensó Krad, 'No Dark, no... Dark...'

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados brevemente cuando sintió la rodilla de Dark moverse. Esto junto con la lengua de Dark acariciando el interior de su boca hizo que Krad gimiera muy alto. El ladrón de cabellos violetas sonrió para sí y comenzó con su siguiente avance. Dark dejo la boca del rubio y, en su lugar, se movió a su cuello mientras que sus manos empezaron a desabotonar su saco.

"Dark... detente..." dijo Krad, sin aliento.

Dark miró al ángel de ojos de ámbar, "Hmm... ¿Acaso no fue un gemido lo que escapó de tus labios no hace dos minutos atrás?"

Krad intentó, difícilmente, no ruborizarse, pero no pudo ayudar a el tinte rojo que vino a sus mejillas. Dark sonrió ampliamente y beso al rubio de nuevo. Esta vez fue recibido sin ninguna resistencia; Krad inmediatamente abrió sus boca. Con dedos expertos, Dark, desabrochó la correa de Krad y desabotonó su quebradiza camisa blanca. Después de que hizo todo eso, encogió los hombros para sacarse su pesado abrigo.

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on  
Yeah..._

Las manos de Dark resbalaron por debajo de la camisa recientemente deshecha y acariciaron la lisa piel. La cercanía de Dark al extremo de los pantalones de Krad consiguió más que un quejido departe del ángel. Finalmente se metió dentro del rubio. Sus manos resbalaron dentro de los pantalones de Krad, sacando un fuerte gemido de él. Dark advirtió que el rubor de Krad se hacía más y más oscuro. El ladrón fantasma sonrió de nuevo, estaba sorprendido de la reacción que conseguía del aparentemente sofisticado ángel. Ni en un millón de años, Dark, pensó tener a Krad de esta forma. Cuando los sonidos que Krad estaba haciendo en la parte posterior de su garganta fueron suficientes para volver loco a Dark, este jaló al ángel de alas blancas lejos de la pared y sobre el suelo.

Cuando consiguieron estar en el suelo, Dark, quitó los pantalones del rubio completamente y los tiró junto con el resto de la ropa olvidada. Dark se distrajo de Krad cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación continua... el cual sonaba, vagamente, como Daisuke... Dark supuso que fue el turno de Daisuke…

_And if there's no tomorrow  
And all we have is here and now  
I'm happy just to have you  
You're all the love I need somehow  
It's like a dream  
Although I'm not asleep  
And I never want to wake up  
Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it)_

Dark miró, nuevamente, a Krad, encontrándose con su mirada ámbar.

"Vamos a ver si nosotros podemos hacer más ruido que ellos", dijo Dark, dándole al otro su sonrisa más seductora. El calor que Krad emanaba fue suficiente para prender a Dark. Una vez más, Dark, frotó suavemente a Krad sólo para oírlo pedir... y lo hizo.

"p-por favor... Dark..."

"¿Por favor qué?" Entonces, Dark, sonrió con satisfacción a la vergüenza de Krad. Él se preguntaba si, realmente, el rubio podría maldecir... así que decidió ayudarlo un poco. Gentilmente, empujo un dedo dentro de su nuevo amante rubio. Krad jadeó y mordió su labio inferior. Dark se las arregló para conseguir meter tres dedos dentro del ángel y figuró que, todavía, era muy estrecho... pero Krad aún no había comenzado a pedir tanto como Dark quería.

_So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling)  
Make me long for your kiss  
Go on (go on), go on (go on)  
Yeah...  
Come on echo..._

Entonces, el ángel oscuro, empujó sus dedos un poco más fuerte, tocando el punto que buscaba. Krad dejó escapar un grito agudo, mientras que Dark sonreía ampliamente.

"¡por favor… Dark... !"

"Volveré a repetirlo¿por favor qué?"

Dark tocó el punto, de nuevo y Krad se despojó de su sofisticada actitud. "… ¡tómame por favor Dark!"

Eso era lo que exactamente el ladrón de cabellos lavandas quería escuchar. No pudiendo oponerse ante tal súplica, empujó su miembro lentamente dentro del rubio. Cuando lo enterró lo más que podía el ángel oscuro paró y dejó a Krad ajustarse a la sensación. Krad tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de los hombros de Dark, con sus dedos cavando en su espalda.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró Dark. Observó el rostro del rubio un poco. El largo mechón de cabello que normalmente caía entre sus ojos fue empujado a su lado izquierdo del rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados firmemente y mordía sus labio inferior.

"Krad… mírame…"

Krad abrió sus ojos lentamente, ambos estaba vidriosos. "¿Estás bien¿ Te gustaría que me mueva?" Dark se movió y ajustó sus posición, haciendo que Krad gimiera.

"Supondré que eso fue un sí..."

_And I can't lie  
From you I cannot hide  
And I've lost my will to try  
Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it)_

Dark retrocedió todo el camino hacia fuera y suavemente empujo de nuevo, haciendo que Krad clavara sus dedos aún más fuerte sobre su espalda y entonces repitió la acción. De la manera en que Krad presionaba sus dedos en la espalda del ladrón, Dark pensó que aún sentía dolor, entonces decidió parar. Los ojos dorados de Krad se abrieron repentinamente en shock y algo que parecía miedo.

"¡Por favor no te detengas¡Haz lo que sea, pero no te detengas!"

Dark sonrió y continuó desde donde se había quedado. Pronto, no solo recibió de Krad la misma fuerza en cada empujada, sino más. Un áspero gañido provino de los labios de Krad, cuando ese punto, que se encontraba dentro de él, fue tocado; enviando un fuego que se expandía rápidamente a través de su cuerpo.

Lentamente, Dark, sintió que su control se deslizaba lejos de él, así que empezó a frotar lentamente a su amante rubio para que, él, se viniera primero. Todo el tiempo Krad estuvo susurrando y gimiendo algunas palabras incoherentes y otras que no las eran. Las únicas que Dark logró entender, antes de que el orgasmo de Krad lo tocara, fue un "Te amo" y su nombre, que fue escuchando más de una vez. Dark se vino casi después del ángel, gimió algunas obscenidades y volvió de su clímax, jadeando y dando bocanadas de aire.

_So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless  
Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny  
This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss_

El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio al ángel oscuro mirarlo fijamente igual a él con una confusión leve.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" preguntó Krad, sin aliento.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que tú no me odias tanto como aparentas..."

Krad se sonrojó y miró a otra parte, "Bueno... no es que me hayas dejado como muchas opciones... ¿verdad?"

"Oh deja la maldita sofisticación, sabes, que yo nunca he tenido sexo con una persona que en medio del orgasmo me haya dicho que me ama... entonces enfréntalo... yo sé que tú podrías haberme hecho volar en pedazos si no hubieras tenido alguna afección por mí."

Krad tragó difícilmente y por primera vez se veía perdido, "Sí... tienes razón..." Dark salió lentamente de su amante y se puso sus pantalones, después lanzó a Krad los suyos. Cuando sus pantalones estuvieron puestos, Krad, reposó en el piso, mirando al techo.

"Sabes... no soy tan malo..."

"Sí, lo sé..."

Dark se sentó al costado de Krad y miró a la expresión confusa del rubio.

"Krad..."

Krad dirigió su mirada hacia el ladrón, "¿Si?"

"No te preocupes... yo también te amo..."

Con eso Krad se paró y sonrió su primera genuina sonrisa a. Ladrón de cabellos violetas.

"Supongo…que desde ahora te pertenesco..."

"¿Oh¿Te refieres como mi esclavo?"

"No… como… tu amante..."

"Mmm... eso es aún mucho mejor"

Krad reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Dark... y pronto ya no se encontró... solo nunca más...

_Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on, (go on) go on, (go on) come on, leave... me breathless  
Go on... go on!_

- - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - -

- - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - -

-Haru con un flotador de patito por toda la baba q' botó al traducir el fic- n---¬n ..weeeeno..q' puedo decir xD... me siento realizada xD

Ora sí, ia me siento mejor xDDD, vieron? No lesp use ninguno de esos molestosos numeritos xD (se han sinceras.. son molestosos n.nU).. pero ora si puse todo mi esfuerzo en hacer ete lemon lo más claro q' sea posible T..T, y bueno nop tuvo muy fuerte, pero... es algo xD

Y decía q' en el fic de**_'Umbrella'_** había muxos artículos.. pue en ete haber muxos.. SUSTANTIVOS! O.ó...kreo q' x cada párrafo se repetía como 7 veces el nombre de Krad o de Dark xDD... k k, lo admito soy una mala traductora XD... BRAVO X ESO :D

**Reviews BD**

"**Haircut!"**

**Kazu-chan.- **muchas gracias x tu review n..n

**Andrea-chan.- **siee! Es horrible.., los malditos pelukeros te cortan como si estuvieran traskilando a un carnero ne! T..T.. y eso que mi cabello no es tan largo buu T..T. arigato ne! n0n

**yumi hiwatari.- **jeje, de nada ne.. y más bien gracias, cuando me mandan esta clase de mensajes me hacen querer traducir más T..T, .. ero a veces pienso que deberían haber más personas que tradujera también T..T.. buu . gracias x todo ne! n-n

"**Umbrella"**

**Kazu-chan.- **jeje no hay de que! Tú manda no más xD!

**Hohenheim mx.- **hmm .. como que el RikuxSatoshi no vaa T..T, weno kreo io xD...jaja pue claro que era una Risa RE-agresiva.. jeje ne la vida IO iba a traducir un fic con Risa de wenita ..NEVER! w . Arigatou ne! n-n

**burst angel.- **jejede nada ne, sigue atenta.. pq pronto traduciré más n..n, espero que te haya gustado n..n- mutas gracias xD

**Ja ne! >.o**


End file.
